


I Wasn't Asking

by Hyperspacial



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Praise Kink, Restraints, Scratching, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspacial/pseuds/Hyperspacial
Summary: A smutty little ficlet about Marisol topping me. 18+ only, this is just smut lmao
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	I Wasn't Asking

_Something about today has got me wanting to come home to you blindfolded and wearing nothing but that choker I got you for Christmas._

The text rolled in around five thirty, and I was surprised she was texting at all. Marisol usually didn’t check her phone until she was ready to leave the office. For the last month, that had been later and later.

 _Coming out of the box swinging, huh? You at least going to bring home dinner and a movie?_ I texted back. It wasn’t a minute later that her second text came in.

_I wasn’t asking. I’m leaving the office now._

I knew it would take at least 25 minutes for her to drive home, more with evening traffic, but couldn’t help myself from racing to the bedroom. It’d been nearly a month since we’d been intimate. Her job was wearing her thin and all she wanted to do after getting home was stress cry and watch crappy tv. But apparently not tonight.

As I stripped and rifled through the drawer looking for that specific choker, of course it would be buried beneath a mountain of Marisol’s jewelry, I debated turning the lights off. The blindfold would make that mostly pointless, but I kept going back and forth. Who knows how long I’d be sitting there- someone could stop her on her way out, or she could get distracted with something pressing as she was wont to do. She’d probably prefer the light off. But there was comfort in the slight reddish light that filtered through the silk. Still, the last thing Marisol ever wanted was me to be comfortable.

An uncountable number of minutes later, I heard the front door push open. Shivers raced across my skin as I waited, perched on my knees atop our mattress, hands in my lap, scarf tied around my eyes tautly. She took her time, I heard her in the kitchen opening the fridge, then the living room rustling around. I squirmed with anticipation, knowing what she’d say if I got up to check on her. I could almost hear her voice in all its sharpness, “did I tell you to come out here?”

It could’ve been mere minutes or hours later, but she finally pushed open the bedroom door.

“There’s my girl,” she purred in appreciation. I could only picture her standing in the doorway, drinking in my flesh outlined by the faint light filtering in from the drawn curtains. Marisol was always light on her feet, but in these moments it was pure torture. It wasn’t until I felt her breath across my breasts that I knew she was standing at the foot of the bed, kneeling. He hands ran up my sides before holding my ribs firms as she pressed a sloppy kiss to each of my nipples.

“Follows directions so well,” she whispered, kissing up my chest to my neck, “I’ve missed you.”

I knew better than to respond. In appreciation, she bit down on my neck softly. I couldn’t help the whimper that tumbled out.

“What a good girl.” He lips left my skin and I jutted my chin out in protest, which earned a soft chuckle and a firm slap to my left hip.

“We’re going to try something different tonight, baby. Get on your side.” I barely had time to process her request before her hands were on me again, pushing me down into a reclining position before guiding me to lay on my side. She moaned, a deep guttural sound that more closely resembled a growl than a word.

“You’re so beautiful. I don’t tell you nearly enough. Stay right there, don’t move.” I heard the closet door open and her footfalls as she walked into it. I couldn’t hear much, just the rustling of what sounded like her changing clothes. My muscles started straining to keep myself propped up at the awkward angle she’d positioned me, but tonight was not one for giving up easily. My legs had started to shake, in both anticipation and strain, when Marisol finally emerged from the closet. She didn’t say anything, just silently walked over and hovered above me for a second. Suddenly something cold was pressing against my back.

“Relax” she hissed as I involuntarily tensed up, moving my wrists into position. The cold thing wrapped around my wrists, pulling them to be level with my thighs. It wasn’t a cuff I recognized.

“We haven’t-”

“I’ve been waiting to use it. Relax, baby. I’m gonna take care of you,” the huskiness of her voice was enough to shut me up. Then she was pulling my legs up, forcing them to bend at the knee. Whatever she was using bound them to my wrists cuffs, fastening my ankles to my wrists and forcing me into an even more uncomfortable position, my leads spreading to lessen the pull on my thighs and hips. I couldn’t pull my wrists away from either ankle, forcing me to arch my back and squeeze my palms.

Marisol then pushed me onto my back, forcing me to spread my legs more as my hips protested. The bindings completely restricted my arms, forcing them to lay flat, and pulled my legs into a permanently bent position, trappy my calves and feet under me. I was completely immobile, save for my chest and head, and completely blind.

I started to whine, body unused to such a restrictive position, when a sharp blow to my thigh silenced me. Marisol pulled the silk from my eyes, and then stepped back off the bed to let me drink her in. She’d changed into a strappy one piece, with buckled bands making up the sides of the garment. Her tight leather garters clung snugly to her upper thighs, allowing her to pour slightly out of them. And fuck, she was wearing the strap. The attachment was one I didn’t recognize, a purple one that was larger than our go-to.

“That’s also new.” I whimpered, tossing my head back as it strained my neck to twist up over my body.

“Do you like it,” Marisol commanded, stroking it as if it were real. “I thought you could handle the upgrade.”

“I thought we agreed that 6’ was comfortable…” I continued staring at the ceiling, trying to deny the growing excitement coiling inside of me. She was so hot, I could snap just looking at her if raising my head didn’t take so much work.

“Do you have any words to say about it?” She growled, clearly looking for one of our safewords. I didn’t say anything, biting my lip and flexing my wrists against the bindings again. She laughed, a short dry crackling laugh, then climbed on the bed again.

“Didn’t think so.” My eyes strained down to meet her, where she was knelt over my midsection. She met my gaze and grinned, that devilish smirk that meant I wouldn’t be done until I begged her. She suddenly raked her nails across my torso, leaving angry red scratched. I gasped in surprise, and then her hands were in my hair pulling my head back as she sucked on my neck. I couldn’t raise my head high enough to kiss her back even if she weren’t wrenching it back, and I whimpered again as I pulled my hips against the binding. Whatever she had on me solidly pulled my hands and feet along with them, leaving me no space to wiggle away from her.

Her lips traveled downwards, leaving bites and scratches down across my stomach until she got to the pooling warmth between my legs.

“Please,” I whimper, earning me a sharp slap to the hip bone. Everything was stretched so tight, and I was so tightly wound. I needed it but she wouldn’t give it.

Her breath was against my lips as she laughed and looked up at me, “I was going to suck you off, but it looks like you’re already ready for me.” I whined again in response, “What do you want, baby girl? You want me to eat you out until you cum, or do you want me to skip that and fuck you right.”

I tried to thrust my hips to meet her but the bindings only let me move slightly, and I growled in frustration. “I asked you a question.” “I don’t care, just touch me,” I ground out, twisting my wrists.

She smiled, more baring her teeth than anything else, then got up to her knees. She ran the strap through my folds, teasing me. I could feel the wetness she was lazily spreading around, and it only fueled the coil burning deep in me.

“You’re gonna look so good stuffed with me, baby. You’re going to take me so well and then beg for something bigger.” I whined, and she laughed, continuing to assault my clit with her strap. “You’re so needy. I’ve got exactly what you need. You gonna take it for me baby?” I was nodding and incoherently whimpering at this point. She lunged forward and grabbed my chin, yanking my head up to meet her eyes. “Say it. Beg me to fuck you.”

“Please, Please Marisol. Please fuck me I need you please.” Tears gathered in the corner of my eyes as I continued to pull at the wrist bindings. My thighs were aching and she hadn’t even put that monster inside of me yet.

She thrust her hips forward, driving the first few inches into me and splitting me open. I hadn’t gotten a great look at it before, but fuck it was much wider that we’d gone before.

“Ah, ah fuck- Marisol- No, it’s too big, ah- stop it’s too much.”

“Come on baby, take it. I know you can.” She slowed her breach, pushing firmly but much slower into me. I couldn’t tell if that was a mercy or intentionally torturous.

“I can’t- ah-”

“Work through it. I know you can take it, relax and work through it.”

I whined and threw my head back, arching as she continued pushing. The ache blossomed deep in my hips and stretched outwards, but all I could do was flex my hands.

“There see, you’re taking it just fine.” She pulled her hips back slightly and worked them back and forth, barely pulling and inch out before she was fully seated in me. Tears were freely falling now. There was nowhere to pull away to, no angle to pull my body into for relief. All I could do was take it.

Once she was all the way in, she stopped moving. The only sound in the bedroom was my ragged panting, and her soft hums of approval as she gently stroked my side. I laid like that for a minute before pulling my head up to look at her. She raised her eyebrows, “ready for more?”

I paused, and she nodded to permit me to speak. “I- fuck I don’t know- I don’t-” I flopped my head back onto the mattress in frustration, “you gotta do something-”

With that a buzzing filled the room. I didn’t have to look down before a jolt landed squarely on my clit. I squealed and tried to pull away, only succeeding in arching and flexing my back, pressing the side of my face into the mattress. She held it there long enough for the fire to build. My breath started to hitch as I began to crest it, then she pulled the vibrator away and roughly thrusted in and out of me twice. I howled in frustration, feet flexing underneath me as I lost the release I’d been building to. She lowered her head and kissed me, her acrylics scratching as she squeezed and roughly pinched my nipples.

I growled and she chuckled, turning the vibe back on. Still seated inside of me, she traced the vibe up and down my inner thighs.

“Marisol” I ground out, twisting my head back and forth. She finally pressed it to my core again, letting me build once again. The crescendo came much faster this time, but she pulled it away and grabbed my hips, beginning to thrust in earnest. Everything was pulsing, and I couldn’t get away from the unyielding strap pounding into me. Her hands were all over me, scratching and stroking, but all I could focus on was the burning itch that was ebbing away again. She reached down and started to rub me, and I hissed in pain. She knew I fucking hated when she did that with her nails. Then the vibe was on me again and I was doing my best to meet her thrusts, desperately chasing my release.

She edged me five more times before I climaxed faster than she could pull it away. She continued pumping in and out of me as I wailed, pressing my knees deeper into the mattress and throwing my head back. When the flash of pleasure faded, she was still inside me, and the ache was returning.

Despite that, she managed to rip four more orgasms out of me by the time she collapsed on top of me. I met her lips, kissing her deeply, and she threw aside the vibe to hold my face. My face was streaked with tears and sweat, and she gently swept it off my cheeks and out of my eyes.

She laid next to me, and I whimpered, still bound on my back with my shaking thighs open and shoulders screaming in pain. She caught her breath, and sat up, starting to unbuckle her bustier and bottom. I whimpered, turning my head to look over at her.

“You can wait-” she stopped when I caught her eye, something in my face clearly telling her I’d had enough. She paused what she was doing and leaned over, kissing my shoulder before gently rolling me to my side. Working slowly, she slipped the restraints down off my hips and unlatched my wrists, rubbing and kissing the skin underneath as she freed it.

My legs immediately swung down, straightening as I realized how achy and sore they really were, and I rubbed my wrist gently. She tossed the elastics aside, leaning down and capturing my lips once more.

“Fuck, that was rough.”

“You didn’t tap out though,” she murmured, winking as I returned her rueful smile. She wasn’t wrong. A strange sort of pride filled me, one that always took me by surprise whenever she dommed. I had taken it. She thought I could, and I did.

She stood up, bending to pull her garters off and shedding the last of her clothes. I barely had the energy to ogle her. As beautiful as she was in the intricate lingerie she so loved to wear, I couldn’t help but prefer her naked. She stuck on her tounge, thrusting her chest out to satiate my hungry eyes before crawling into bed next to me. Without asking, she drew me to her chest and pulled a quilt around us, holding me tightly.

“You did so good. Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I think everything’s really gonna set in tomorrow morning.”

“Gotta do more stretches, babe.”

I laughed softly, “You have to tell me when you’re planning on breaking out the circ de soleil nonsense.”

She kissed my shoulder and nuzzled her face into my neck, “where’s the fun in that?”


End file.
